In the many fields of microbiology, various types of containers and methods exist for the collection, testing and examination of tissue specimens. However, many containers and methods used in the testing of clinical specimens of tissue do not insure the safe and contamination-free collection, transport and grinding of the specimens. Historically, the containers in which the specimens were collected were designed without particular attention to grinding. Rather, the method used called for the collected tissue to be transferred to another vessel to accomplish the grinding operation.
This prior approach to tissue collection, transport and grinding presented a number of problems. One important problem concerned the chance of having the tissue samples become contaminated during the collection, transportation, or transfer process. Secondly, some of the prior systems and methods presented the possibility that the technician who collected, transported and ground the tissue specimen may become contaminated by the specimen. The possibility of contamination was particularly high when the grinding operation was conducted in open or inadequately shielded vessels.
These problems with some prior systems and methods underscored the need for a tissue collection system and method by which the samples could be safely collected, ground and transported in the same container, thus reducing the chance of contamination of the specimen or the technician. In addition, such a method would reduce the tediousness and time consumed by the entire collection, transporting and grinding task.
One prior system of collecting tissue samples is shown in Selenke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,433. There a cylindrical container for obtaining the sample was adapted to receive a grinder conforming to the cylindrical shape of this container. The grinder was compressible, and contained a pre-formed hollow chamber, where there was located a frangible glass ampoule of bacteria maintenance fluid. When a cap attached to the grinder was screwed down, the grinder itself would compress and the ampoule would break, thus preserving the tissue sample, which was ground during the process.
The prior art grinding methods also included the well-known ceramic or glass bowls, tubes or mortars and ceramic or glass rods or pestles.
Certain drawbacks were inherent in the method described in Selenke and in the use of conventional mortar and pestle arrangements. First, the Selenke system described was more complex than necessary. In effect, to insure the non-contamination of the tissue samples, the preservation system was built into the grinding apparatus. This made operation more costly than needed. Second, additional parts were needed in Selenke in order to insure the sterile handling of the sample. Not only was the grinder necessary, but the frangible ampoule and its protective sheath had to be included in the grinder. Finally, there was no insurance when using the Selenke device or the standard mortar and pestle that contamination of the specimen or the technician would not occur during the grinding stage. Since no provision was made for insuring that the tissue in the grinder was not exposed to the air, there was no provision for preventing any air-carried spores or bacteria from contaminating the sample or from being released from the sample and contaminating the technician.
The tissue grinding and transport system and method in accordance with this invention is designed to overcome the foregoing difficulties with prior systems and methods.